Warning! Flash Fics Ahead
by ladylibre
Summary: Assorted Saga-inspired postings (from drabbles to one-shots) based on flash fic prompts around the fandom. Characters, genre, pairings, etc. will vary.
1. FanFicFlashFic, 2013-10-10

**For Fan Fic Flash Fic, October 10, 2013**

**100-200 words, two prompts: **

**A young man reaching for the hand of a twirling girl in a white dress and the words "Its [sic] amazing how you can fall in love with a person you didn't even notice the first time you met them."**

**Word count: 190**

**FIRST PLACE WINNER!**

* * *

Beneath the evening sky, she eludes me.

But today is different.

She aims to tease.

The virginal white of her dress curls around her ebony legs, mocking my innocence, and I am crippled by infatuation.

She is sunlight.

The wind shifts, the clouds gather, and my bowels twist in dismay. Though luminous and constant as the stars, she must soon set as nature demands.

I reach for the hand she pulls away, her coy smile beckoning me forward. My fingertips strain toward the fragile bones of her wrist, and I hold my breath to pray.

We touch.

Her silky heat shimmies down my spine, and I bite off a groan for the moment is sacred. I am alive again, the Word become flesh, and my heart of stone weeps for joy. I lick my lips, craving her taste, and there is a sad sigh on high.

I ask too much.

A sprinkle of snow tickles my nose, and my celestial savior drifts away, the gentle coda of a long lost song. I stand helplessly by as she fades into night, chasing the stardust she leaves behind.

Then I wake up.


	2. TehLemonadeStand, 2013-10-11

**For tehlemonadestand, Friday, October 11, 2013**

**100-300 words, one prompt:**

**Close-up of a mouth, fangs and chin dripping with blood.**

**Word count: 298**

**SECOND PLACE WINNER!**

* * *

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Edward raged. "And for God's sake, wipe your mouth!"

I licked my lips, singed by his jealousy.

"After all this time," Alice cried. "You choose my best friend?"

"Hello!" Bella adjusted the afghan. "I'm the one who should be pissed here."

"Yet you aren't." Edward narrowed his eyes. "For all I know, you enjoyed it."

Bella protested, but her immediate blush turned him away. "Right."

"Edward, please…" she sighed. "Please don't hate me. Accidents happen, and…"

"Accident?" He trembled with fury. "Jasper did not _accidentally _shove his face between your legs and sample your..."

"Sample?" Alice screeched. "She came all over him!"

Bella bit her lip and groaned, lusty and low. She looked up aghast, hiding behind her hands. "I'm horrible."

"No, he's just that good." Alice forced a towel into my hands. "How could you do this, Jazz?"

"Yes, brother." Edward sneered. "_How_?"

I patted my face and neck, avoiding all eyes.

There was no safe way to admit Bella's menstruating scent summoned the abstaining monster within me, how her arousal tripled this time each month, inundating my gift.

No good way to describe how she whimpered and thrashed as she slept tonight, her cries echoing in the empty house, cloaking me in desire.

No polite way to admit I flew upstairs, pushed her bikinis aside, and buried my mouth in her pulsing sticky folds, lapping and licking her awake. How she gasped in surprise but begged for release, fisting my hair as I tongued her deep. How she called his name and I didn't care because there was blood and it was glorious.

_She_ was glorious.

There was no proper way to say that.

Any of that.

So I did the only proper thing I could.

I ran.


	3. LB's Ghost Story Contest, 2013-10-15

**For Lissa Bryan's "Ghostwriter Ghost Story Writing Contest," October 15, 2013**

**Short story, no word count specified.**

* * *

**All characters property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

"**Hello & Goodbye"**

She stomps up the walk, slamming the front door. The sound echoes through the empty house, mocking her.

She is a fool.

She regards the living room furniture—the worn sofa with the garish pattern she never liked, the ancient floor-model television, the armchair she couldn't bear to sell—and huffs past it to her bedroom. A sanctuary-turned-sarcophagus, it is the place her past died, her present simmers, and the future rests in her hands.

Her trembling, unworthy hands.

She crosses the threadbare rug in the center of the room, its erratic lines a testament to her state of mind, and sits on the bed. Its weary squeak resounds in the silence, and memories fly through her mind unbidden. She buries her face in her hands.

"_What a beautiful mess."_

The candle on her makeshift vanity flickers, and her warm skin erupts in gooseflesh. The homemade curtains are motionless in her open window; the dark autumn night is still.

Yet there is wind, subtle, shimmering wind carrying vestiges of a life once lived. She inhales deeply as the fragrant air passes her face and freezes.

She would know that scent in a thousand.

His scent.

But that is impossible, for he is long gone, his departure stamped on her life in thick, black ink.

Yet…

"Darling?"

She leaps off the bed with her heart in her throat, eyes darting in every direction. Seeing nothing, she runs a shaky hand through her dark hair.

"It's the guilt talking," she concludes. "There is no one here, least of all…"

"My love?"

This time, she screams from the bottom of her soul, releasing every ounce of anguish she retains. She screams in desire and dread, hoping and fearing she is not alone.

"Would you mind not screaming?" he asks cautiously. "My ears are more sensitive than they used to be."

She clamps her lips immediately shut, turning slowly toward the direction of his voice. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she is stunned when they land on a familiar pair of shoes.

The last pair she ever saw him wear.

"Oh, my go—" The words leave her lips on a strangled breath. "Is it really…"

"Yes, it is I."

His familiar smile nearly splits his face, and she falls to her knees, sobbing. "Oh, God!"

"Darling, no." The endearment only succeeds in making her cry harder. "Please do not so."

"I can't... I can't believe you're here…"

"I know."

"No!" She wipes her face to no avail. "You don't understand… for you to be here tonight… after I…"

"I know, darling. I know what happened."

"Oh, no!"

"Please." He reaches for her hands then thinks better of it. "Sorry."

She meets his eyes then, studying the familiar lines and planes of his face. "Are you unable to touch?"

"It's not that." He looks away. "Things are not just… as they were before."

She licks her dry lips, unable to refute him. "I have questions, so many things I promised to ask if ever given the chance. But now…" She shakes her head. "I can think of only one."

He smiles, and the sight of it breaks her heart. "Why am I here?"

"Original, huh?"

"It's the most relevant right now."

Though overwhelmed, she notices his tone. "Right now?"

"Or should I say, in light of most recent events."

It is her turn to look away, seeking refuge in the opposite corner of the room. "I do not know what you mean."

"You are many things, woman." His voice is gruff with emotion. "But a liar is not one of them."

She wraps her arms around herself. "I cannot discuss this with you."

"But you must."

"No."

"Darling." He moves toward her, chagrined when she flinches. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry!" Her shrieking returns. "This is why you cannot be here! Anything I say or do would hurt you, and that's the last thing I want."

"Do you know what hurts me?" He advances again, this time with one small step. "Seeing you like this, tonight. That's why I did not visit before. You didn't need me then."

"But I did. I do." She closes the gap between them, ghosting her fingers across his cheek. Their literal shock is mutual when she makes contact. "How is this possible?"

"I cannot answer that." He closes his eyes, reveling in her heated caress. "But I can answer your question."

She hears but does not register his words, marveling that his skin feels the same.

Like home.

"Darling?"

"Yes?" Her voice registers high to her own ears. "Uh, yes?"

His throaty chuckle wraps around her heart. "About tonight…"

"Okay."

"I came because you're making the wrong choice."

She drops her hand as if singed. "What do you mean?"

"I know what happened tonight, and…"

She stalks to the window, staring into the evening sky. "I do not want to talk about that."

"We must." A shiver trickles down her spine, and she knows he is closer. "It is why I came."

She swallows past the lump in her throat. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Deny yourself the final measure of happiness?" His voice is low, but she hears. "Are you doing it for me?"

The ensuing silence stretches as she struggles to create an acceptable reply. When creativity fails, her shoulders slump in defeat, and she makes her way to the bed.

"I know everyone thinks I'm okay. That it's been long enough, and I'm ready to move on." She turns to face him. "But how could I do that? How could I do that when I… when I still miss you?"

"You may always miss me." He takes his customary place beside her, though the bed registers it not. "Part of me hopes you do. But you cannot allow that to stand your way."

She looks down, shaking her head. "I made a promise."

"To him?"

"To you." She indicates a frame on her bedside table, a frame bearing witness to the happiest day of her life. "I made a promise, and I will not go back on it now."

"Then you condemn me to an eternity of this."

She gapes at him, her dark hair briefly obscuring her face. "What?"

"I cannot move on until you release us."

"Us." He eyes her carefully, and she covers her mouth with her hands. "You mean my life is…"

"Yes. Until you are free from our bond, I am stuck here. Like this."

"What if he did not exist?"

"But he does."

Her eyes well with frightful tears. "But I…"

"Do you love him?"

She blinks them away. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

"It does not matter."

He smiles, and the sight breaks her heart. "Then you know what to do."

"But he's your…"

"I know." He reaches for her hands, and she is paralyzed by their touch. "And that is why I accept this."

"You left so long ago," she whispers. "But I'm not ready for goodbye."

"Yes, you are." He strokes her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "And I love you for saying otherwise. But it is wrong to toy with a good man who wants to love you until his last breath."

She parts her lips to speak, and no sound escapes.

And the candle on her table flickers once more.

"I will love you no less," she finally says. "And I will never forget."

"I expect no less. Now accept my blessing, darling, and be happy with him."

She holds his eyes for an endless moment then nods. "I will."

He releases her face, and she feels faint. Retreating to the shadows of the room, he looks at her one final time. "Goodbye, darling."

Tears stream down her face and onto her chest. As she blinks them away, another wind blows through the room, and he is gone.

She wraps her arms around her trembling frame, bracing for the implosion. She expects melancholy, dejection even, as if she has lost him afresh. But though there is pain and sadness, the surge of hope is stronger. And with that hope, she reaches for her phone.

"Hey, it's me… No, no. I'm fine. I know it's late, but I just called to say… Yes. Yes, Charlie Swan, I will marry you."

As the Chief's exuberant reaction floods her heart, Sue sends one final thought into the Ever-After. _"Goodbye, my darling Harry. And thank you."_

**_Did you like it? If so, vote for this story now at ghoststorycontest2013 dot blogspot dot com / p / vote dot html. VOTERS ARE ENTERED TO WIN A PRIZE, so put yourself in that number! And if you haven't already, pick up a copy of Lissa Bryan's first novel, "Ghostwriter"... A beautiful, haunting story about love, truth, and finding your way back home :)  
_**


	4. FanFicFlashFic, 2013-10-24

**For Fan Fic Flash Fic, October 24, 2013**

**100-200 words, two prompts: A black hand clasping a red hand, both comprised of typed text—the red hand's text is self-doubting and confused, the black's encouraging and strong. The second prompt is "Heart's A Mess" by Gotye.**

**Word count: 200**

* * *

He is here.

Like the night before and every night hence, he is here.

He resumes his perch at the edge of her consciousness, yearning to divine the secrets of her mind.

Her endlessly fascinating, eternally silent mind… the bane and blessing of his most recent days.

His courtly instincts recoil against the intrusion, but he will not be moved.

Not when the essence of life lies unfettered before him.

Not when she is here.

At home, his family calculates, curious and concerned.

They see infatuation, suspect lust, forecast love.

He pities their limited understanding, their tired, trite labels.

For this is more.

_She_ is more.

She is earth on fire.

God's very breath and fingerprint.

She rolls onto her back, her rosy lips curving upward at some private thought, and his twitching hand becomes an envious fist. He trembles, feverish with an unprecedented ache, and his soul cries out.

"Speak, love." A sound like distressed velvet. "I long to occupy your mind."

_As you do mine._

She stirs, dark lashes fluttering against creamy moonlit skin.

"Edward…"

He starts, his dead heart quickening at salvation's sigh.

There is a shiver, a strangled groan.

And he comes undone.

Alive once more.

* * *

**PS - "A Love Worth Defending" readers, your update is a day or two away :)**


	5. FanFicFlashFic, 2013-11-07

**For Fan Fic Flash Fic, November 7, 2013**

**100-200 words, one prompt:**

**Young person (late teens) looking out the window of a train car at a lone tree bathed in sunlight.**

**Word count: 199**

* * *

(clickety-clack, clickety-clack)

I ache in every place

A cavern littered with hapless ashes

Burned at the stake she claimed

And she can never know

(clickety-clack)

Angels shouldn't beg

Worship idols on their knees

Or sully perfect lips with a serpentine kiss

A sloppy sacrifice no fiend could resist

I surely did not

(clickety-clack, clickety-clack)

The rocking rhythm syncopates my regret

With more than miles between heartache and me

She dies if I stay

I die as I go

It is better this way

She can never know

(clickety-clack)

Sunlight burns my skin, singeing my shame

I wish it were night

Last

Ours

Alpha and Omega with each seminal push

(clickety-clack)

She wept as I moved, limbs and longing tangled in sheets of ecstatic evasion

Glorious she gave

Greedy I took

Sweeping, seeping, and soft

The coda of a farewell song

(clickety-clack, clickety-clack)

She clutched my shirt as if my very soul, refusing to let go

Her need was my undoing

So I tried again

(clickety-clack)

Ruthless, shameless

Her sighs a symphony of sensual noise

Fallen on the ears of the deaf

The die was cast

(clickety-clack)

Evening passed

(clickety-clack)

And mourning came

(clickety-clack)

Goodbye is a lie

(clickety-clack)

* * *

**So... I'm in the middle of Nano right now - just crossed the 13k mark, WHOO-HOO! - so updates might be slow this month. But ALWD should be next, followed shortly by Ch2 of TPE (or vice versa). Thanks for reading! XOOX  
**


	6. FanFicFlashFic, 2013-11-14

**For Fan Fic Flash Fic, November 14, 2013**

**100-200 words, two prompts: A man and woman in profile sitting beside the sea, her hands around her ankles. And a quote from Emily Dickinson, "Forever is composed of nows."**

**Word count: 199**

* * *

You look so sad, like being here is too much.

Not enough.

Your bronze locks beckon me forward, whipping in the surf-scented wind, and your emerald eyes flutter closed.

Even in agony, I am your relief.

"Must I go?" you whisper, heavy and thick.

"Yes." I cannot stop touching you, fingertips ghosting, memorizing your face. "Wouldn't want you to miss the plane."

Your beautiful brows knit, still thinking. "Come with me."

My thumb brushes your dry bottom lip. "How?"

You grip my wrists, pinning me in place with your hungry gaze. "I'll die if you don't."

As you stare at me unblinking, the future unfolds in your eyes:

Creamy lace and candlelight, poppies not roses, and gluten-free cake because you're allergic.

One boy, another, then twin girls because they run in your family.

Birthday parties, anniversaries, blurred lines and promises.

The truth in every lie.

"Go," I finally say.

It is all I can do.

A long pause, then you rise with my heart in your hand.

"Though I marry her tomorrow." Your voice breaks. "I am yours forever, even now."

I turn from your benediction, and the tide crashes against the shore, proud and unfeeling.

Washing us away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ALWD readers, I'm working on it. Tuesday at the very latest, I hope :)  
**


End file.
